This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a well screen assembly with enhanced well treatment capabilities.
Various compositions can be used to treat a well in order to remove or dissolve a mud cake on the wall of a wellbore, to increase permeability in the near-wellbore region of a formation intersected by the wellbore, etc. It will be appreciated that improved results could be obtained if enhanced methods of delivering the compositions into more intimate contact with the wellbore wall could be developed.
Therefore, it will also be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of well treatment.